


Wilde Side

by revenblue



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, POV Third Person Limited, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 11:17:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14354355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Rabbits are good with holes.





	Wilde Side

**Author's Note:**

> From a [kinkmeme prompt](https://disney-kink.dreamwidth.org/3291.html?thread=7782107#cmt7782107).
>
>> WildeHopps Pegging
>> 
>> Pretty much exactly what the title says. Nick is bent over and extremely eager to have Judy split his ass open with a large strap-on.
>> 
>> Bonus Points of he's also tied up.

The voice came from behind him, low and seductive. "So, how's my little fox doing?"

"Great, actually," he said, tugging at the restraints holding his wrists in place, "so if you could just let me go-"

A paw squeezed around his member and he forced back a yelp, already shaking with need. Just the thought of what the bunny was going to do to him would have been enough to leave him hard, but no, she had to use the handcuffs too. Perks of dating a police officer.

Her paw slid up, pushing his tail aside. "I don't think so," she murmured, as a firm shape pressed up against his hole. "Mmm, you're so wet for me, you naughty fox."

That would be the lube, he didn't say. Instead, he pushed back against it, a smile playing across his muzzle. "You know it."

"So eager," and her neatly-trimmed claws scraped lightly over his back. "A perfect little prisoner, eager for his punishment."

He groaned in answer, unable to stop a shiver running down his spine. Blunt or not, they still registered as _danger_ to his wild instincts, and in the haze of arousal it only fuelled his lust. Never let it be said that he wouldn't flirt with danger. Doubly so if he could get something out of it.

The hardness behind him, almost as warm as a real one would be, shifted as she searched for the best angle. "Go on, tell me how much you want this," she said, voice rough.

In other words, beg. She wanted him to beg for it.

"Judy-"

Anything more was cut off as she thrust into him without warning, large enough even with the preparation to feel like he was being torn open from the inside. He cried out, claws digging into the headboard, eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the initial pain to subside.

She, thankfully, held still. Only her paws on his hips moved, reassuring caresses while he adjusted to the feeling of being filled up. He was quite the lucky fox.

Eventually he exhaled, glancing back at her with a sly grin. "Ready."

Her fingers dug into his rump as she rocked into him, slight movements that drew out gasps and moans from the both of them. Once again, he shivered with the sensations, the world narrowing down to the bed under him and the beautifully strong bunny behind him.

"You love this, don't you," she said, as the strap-on brushed against a spot inside him that made his fur stand on end. "Feeling me inside that little hole of yours. Us rabbits are good with holes."

He couldn't help but laugh at that, tail curling around her waist. "I can tell."

One of her paws slid around his waist, curling around his member, and he whined at the contact. It was almost too much, to feel her both inside him and around him, and only the solid headboard under his claws kept him from finishing then and there.

"Harder," he gasped, because what was the point if he wasn't going to limp tomorrow.

She complied instantly, a low growl rumbling in her chest, pounding into him with enough force that he could feel it in his throat. There was nothing, _nothing_ , that could compare to the vulnerability he was putting on display for her. Heat pooled between his legs with every stroke, every slap of her hips against his.

At last the rising wave of pleasure hit, washing away his thoughts and leaving him loose-limbed in its wake. Moments later she followed, shuddering with him, his name on her tongue.

They lay together on the soft bed, catching their breath, until she slowly pulled out of him and squirmed out of the harness. "Did you like that?" she asked, flopping onto the mattress beside him, the keys for the handcuffs clutched tight in one paw.

He grinned at her as she unlocked them, rolling onto his side. "Who said anything about _liking_ it? I'm kidding, it was great. Thank you."

"My dumb fox," she said, tucking herself in against him.

Yawning, he pet her ear with a paw as she fell asleep in his arms. "My sly bunny."

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was written entirely because I wanted to delve into the world of anon smut. And now uh six weeks later (April 18) I feel like putting my name to it?


End file.
